


My Place Is Here

by Inkblot9



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nighttime, Reminiscing, Stargazing, Triple Drabble, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot9/pseuds/Inkblot9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From otpprompts on Tumblr: <i>Imagine Person A whispers to Person B: “I love you to the moon and back.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Place Is Here

It was a cool spring night, with a light wind blowing, but not painfully cold; rather, it was comfortable, relaxing. They were completely alone together, contentedly nestled in the thick grass of the park surrounding Marlinspike Hall. Not even Snowy was with them—he, too, remained inside the house having his forty winks. All there was, all that mattered, was the two of them, the moon, and the stars.

“Just think,” Haddock commented, casting his gaze upward towards the gleaming crescent and his arm around his companion, “we were up there, once. Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Given the chance, would you ever go back?” Tintin wondered aloud, sleepily leaning further onto the Captain’s shoulder. The elder man’s sweater carried the comfortingly familiar scents of a stiff sea breeze interlaced with tobacco and whiskey. The journalist still remembered firm resistance to the idea that they might someday return to space, but perhaps Archie had changed his mind? It had been some time since then, after all.

“Not on your life,” Haddock replied with a snort. “Once was enough.”

“My place is here, with you,” he added after a pause.

“And my place,” Tintin said, “is wherever you happen to be.” He closed his eyes, peacefully concluding that despite his love of travel, this here had become his true home. Right now, this particular place was more than good enough for him.

“I love you, Captain,” he whispered contentedly. Slumber would soon take hold of him, but he could think of nowhere better to fall than into the arms of his partner.

“Love you too, my dear Tintin.” Haddock looked back upon his beau, a man who shone far brighter than any celestial body ever could. “So very much, my darling. To the ends of the earth, and to the moon and back.”


End file.
